The Soulmate and The Enemy
by The Sun and its Angel
Summary: It was well-known in the Wizarding World that on your 16th birthday, the name of your soulmate and your enemy would appear on each wrist. The only problem was, you had to find out which was which. Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction so I don't exactly know how this works. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Your enemy's name on one wrist and your soulmates on another. No clue which is which. Hope it's not the same name on both wrists.

Hermione gaped down at her wrist, then snapping her neck to look at the other one. It was well-known in the Wizarding World that on your 16th birthday, the name of your soulmate's name and your enemy's name would appear on each of your wrists. You would have to find out which was which. Both a curse and a blessing placed on them by Merlin.

While some were lucky enough to know which was which immediately, some took years to find out. However, this had never happened before.

Staring once more, she screamed. Ginny came running from the bathroom. "I heard you scream. What's wrong?" Her best friend showed her the names, or rather, name.

 _Draco Malfoy_

Draco was pacing in the bathroom, muttering underneath his breath. His roommate stared at him from the doorway, smirking. "So, who is it Draco?" asked Blaise. The albino stopped suddenly, holding up his hands. "Oh. Well shit, you're screwed." Draco scowled at him before returning to his pacing, more vigorously than before.

'Of all people,' he thought, why did it have to be her? And why does it have to be the same person?

He knew that his father would be furious with him. After all, he hated _her_ the most. Glaring at his wrist one last time, he stalked off. He shook his head in hope to get rid of her, but they remained.

 _Hermione Granger_

 **Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I have no idea how to continue it. Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as any ideas on how to continue this.**

 **Kay, thanks!**

 **\- TSaiA**

 **PS. Can anyone guess where my name is from?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much everyone for their reviews. Not all of them were very nice, but the encouragement I got from others was amazing. I think I've got a few ideas on how to continue this. I also can't be certain that I'll have very long chapters, as I find it difficult but I'll try, that's all I can promise.**

 **I forgot to do this earlier:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

 **And for this story, I'm just gonna make their birthday the same date, 19th June (Mix of their birthdays. Draco's original birthday: 5th June, Hermione's original birthday: 19th September)**

Ginny joined Hermione on her bed, gaining her attention. "What are you going to do?" She asked, "I mean, we both knew Malfoy was going to be your enemy, but your soulmate too? How does that even work?" Hermione shook her head in thought, "I - I have no idea." She admitted.

"Harry and Ron, how are they going to react? They hate Malfoy, but this isn't even your fault. Fate -" Hermione scowled, "You know I don't believe in that." Ginny held up her hands in surrender, "Okay, I'm sorry. But they have to realise that you're not the one who caused this."

Lying down on her four-poster bed, she sighed. "I don't think they'll be able to see that. Everyone knows that they hate each other. What'll happen when they find out?" Ginny smirked, "Well 'Mione, it's not that bad. I mean, he is quite good looking and all." Hermione blushed, "Stop it." She muttered, slapping her with a nearby pillow.

Ginny grinned, "You blushed!" She sang. "Shut up." glared Hermione.

O - o - o - o - o - o - O

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, both the soulmate and the enemy was in a similar predicament.

"Sooo," drawled the Italian, "Whatchya gonna do?" "Shut up Blaise, you're not helping." Draco snapped. He ran a hand through his white-blond hair and sighed. "We've been enemies for years, and now we're enemies and soulmates! How did that happen?"The best friend rolled his eyes, "No-idea mate, no-idea"

Draco groaned and fell back onto his bed. "Why me of all people? I just had to get the same person for both things. And guess what - she hates me!"

"Well do you like her?" He asked, "No - yes - no - I don't know!" "Helpful." Blaise muttered under his breath.

Draco ignored him.

He sat up abruptly, "Hang on, isn't it her birthday today?" Blaise snorted, "How in the name of Merlin did you know that? That's so not creepy." "Shut it. Now, as I was saying, since it is her birthday today, wouldn't she get the tattoo as well?" "You know, the fact that you two have the same birthday is just a coincidence. I suppose you're just lucky. But yeah, you're right."

"Should I go track her down or something?"

"Man, you know that sounds really stalkerish, right?"

Draco flipped him off.

 **Hello everyone! As I've already said before, thanks for the mostly positive reviews. I'll try to post a new chapter each Saturday, so I'm sorry if it isn't really good. Once again, please review.**

 **Kay, thanks!**

 **\- TSaiA**

 **PS. No-one guessed where my name was from! *sad***


	3. AN - Sorry for not updating

Hello everyone (not that there's many),

Sorry, but I can't update today. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Monday. I don't really have any ideas for the next chapter, so if anyone has any ideas, please do tell me.

Once again, sorry. Have a good day/night!

Kay, see ya!

-TsaiA

PS. My name is from a fandom, I didn't mean the abbreviation but the full name. I find it funny cause one of my friend's name is actually Tsai.

Edit: Sorry, but I can't get a chapter up this week. I've literally got no ideas, and I have no idea how to continue this. Please do give any ideas that you have. For now, unless I can come up with something and finish a chapter, I'm not sure if I can update every Saturday.

Once again, I'm so sorry. Pls forgive me.

-TsaiA


End file.
